The Master and The Orphan
by wolfhanyou-lina
Summary: Blood dripped down my mouth as I ran! how did I get in this mess? oh, that's right. I made a bet with that Nobel brat. all because I wanted to prove I could solve this case with no help. im not even a detective! or rich for that matter! im just an orphan, a helpless orphan... haha yea right! helpless, I don't think so, I will fight till I die.ciel x oc Rated T for oc's bad language


**AN: Yea, I know what you're thinking right now, "Why is she writing another fan fiction when she can't even finished her last two?" Well that's because I can't think of anything for my other two fan fictions….and I'm a bit obsessed with Black butler now. So here is my new fan fiction.**

**~X~**

The metallic taste of blood dripped down my mouth as I ran down the streets of London. My feet ached and begged me to stop, but I refused! I refused to be captured by a bunch of idiots hoping to get money out of selling young girls to the black market! My stubbornness overcame my pain as I kept moving.

I turned a corner and hid behind a wall, I slowed my breathe in hopes to hide my ragged breathing. "Where'd she go?!" "I think she went this way!" I heard the two men say ay. As their footsteps echoed in the I poked my head out, I felt strong arms rap around me, while one hand covered my mouth. "Gothcha brat." The man spat at me with an ugly smirk, which some women find attractive. I struggled against his grip.

"Calm down Alex, we're only ere to take you back…"

I didn't let him finish that sentence, as I bit down on the man's hand. "I warned you, if you came near me, I'll bite you again." I said with a smirk as he howled in pain. The man I bit was name Joseph, his partner in crime was named James, I laughed at his pitiful friend.

"Oh come on, Alex! You didn't have to bite me!" joseph announced while gridding his teeth in anger and agony.

I was about to say something when James interrupted me. "We have to go back to the orphanage…Now Alex." James said in a dark, demanding tone.

"Shut it old man." I said annoyed by his order.

Before I get going on telling my story, let me introduce myself. My name is Alexandra, Alex for short, as you can see I have no last name, that's because I'm an orphan. Yeah, I know…I over exaggerated about the black market thing, but hey, I'm only thirteen, can't blame me for being a bit of a drama queen. I have dark brown mid-back length hair, though I put it up in a paper boy hat, light brown eyes and a scar under my left eye. I kinda look like a boy when I put my hair up in my hat. My skin Is light brown and I'm currently wearing brown shorts and a button up, short sleeved shirt. There a little big but that's all I have and I would NEVER wear a dress. All I know of myself is that I have a Hispanic blood running through my veins.

Joseph-one of my captors- is the second oldest at the orphanage, he's a hyper active, hot-headed blonde with green eyes. James is the eldest with midnight eyes and coal black hair, he's quiet and quite the snob, total opposite of joseph.

They were ordered to keep the peace I the orphanage, by Madame Bitc-I mean Madame Brice. Madame Brice ordered both 17 and 18 year olds after me.

The blood that dripped down my mouth obviously wasn't mine, but josephs.

The blonde currently had me slung over his shoulder, making sure my sharp canines where as far away from his hands as possibly. I groaned and wailed in protest.

"tsk, tsk…being headstrong and stubborn is not gonna get a young lady like yourself anywhere." the midnight eyed boy stated.

"I don't care, I much rather wear some shorts, a shirt and a paper boy hat and run around like an insane idiot." James gave me a weird look.

"Young lady's should wear dresses and act pretty!" Joseph said in a light squeaky, that made me laugh a bit.

"When we get home you're gonna take over all the chores and no fooling around," James glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "got that."

"Yes mother." I sarcastically answered, while blowing a lock of dark brown hair out of my face, he scowled at me while joseph snickered.

Then off we went to the hell hole we call home.

~X~

AN: okay, I know short chapter, but I've been having this idea on my mind for a while, so I decided to write it. Hehe, I know it's not good to have three story's that are all unfinished but I'll continue this one every week or week and a half, 'cause I'm a lazy ass and most likely I'll postpone this once in awhile.


End file.
